The Return of the Evil King
by MikaylaMakoola
Summary: What happens if Brady's leaving was all part of a scheme? Well, it was. Everyone is a pawn in Kalakai's newest plan. The most important of all being Brady. So, when Boz is used to capture Brady, it's really no fault of him. If only he realized that that's what triggered: The Return of the Evil King! May seem Anti-Boz at first but is not. Rated T for minor violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of The Evil King**

**A/N: Just so you know, this is NOT Anti-Boz! It just seems like that in the beginning! On a happier note, please enjoy! Takes place right after the first episode of season three!**

Brady POV:

"Whoa…" I muttered. "What happened? The last thing I remember, I was headed to Chicago…" I looked around. "And this is not Chicago! Or Kinkow!"

"That's where you're wrong." A voice from behind me said. "It's Kinkow. Just not the Kinkow YOU know."

I looked around. "Who are you?" I asked. "Where are you?" I paused. "Where am **I**?"

"Oh, Brady! Don't you recognize your own brother?" A tall redheaded boy stepped out from the shadows.

"Brother? But you're not Boomer!" I pointed out.

He gave me a sarcastic thumbs-up. "Excellent observation." His face grew serious. "You're in a secret cave on the dark-side. Where you can stay safe." He paused. "I just need to set up the video feed."

"Video feed? Why do I need video feed? And where's my brother?"

He rolled his eyes. "I told you, I'm right here. But, if you mean Boomer he's at the castle."

"You're not my brother." I told him in an irritated tone. "Boomer is my brother. My twin brother. Um, duh."

"Well, he's your triplet. And I'm the other one. But, he's having a great time. I mean, just ruling Kinkow. With his brother."

"Do you mean you? Because you are NOT our brother!" I gave him a 'you are crazy' look.

He chuckled coldly. "Oh I am. I'm your long lost brother."

"Hold up." I held up my hand, finally starting to comprehend this. "You're saying I have TWO brothers?" I frowned. "But Boom and I are twins. That means two. Not three." I paused. "Yeah, not three!"

"I told you, we're triplets! I was raised by apes until age ten. Then, adopted by the king and queen of Mindu. But, now I've returned to rule with my brother."

"But, if Boomer's your brother, then I'm your brother too!" I gave him that look again.

He frowned. "Well, you are. But, you are not the king of legend the island needs. If I'm not watching over you, you'll get hurt. We can't afford that. Boomer and I will lead this island to its golden age, and then you can come out. We just can't let you out now."

"So…" I tried to contain my jealousy. "You and Boom are… you're close?" There was fear in my voice.

He smirked. "Yeah, we are. But…" he grimaced. "Not as much as we should be."

I bit my lip. "How long have I been here?"

He tilted his head. "About a week. You passed out after my lovely girlfriend gave you the shot that makes you sleep."

"Your girlfriend? You better not be dating Mikayla! She may think I'm immature, but that's no reason for you to…"

Boz rolled his eyes and cut in. "I'm not dating Mikayla! Ew. I'm dating Candace!"

The sassy blonde strolled in. "Heeeey! She said cheerfully.

"Candace?" I was so confused.

Candace smiled. "Hey, King Brady! You know, you'll be my brother in law someday!"

Boz smiled too, before letting his gaze settle back on me. "Look, do you want to leave?'

I raised my eyebrows. "Yeeeeeah?"

"Hmmm…" Boz appeared to think, but gradually his smile grew. "Okay. You can go back. IF someone is worse off without you. Deal?"

Now I was smiling. "Duh! Everyone obviously misses me! Especially my girlfriend Mikayla?"

"The girl who thinks you're immature? Right." He shook his head. "Alright, there are videos taken at the castle after you left." He clicked a button on a remote, and a screen came down. "Who do you want to see first?"

"Boomer." I said automatically.

The TV Screen

Boomer lay down on his bed. "My own bed! Peace and quiet! Brady's gone!"

Boz walked in. "Hey, I sleep here too!"

"Yeah, but that's different. You don't sing your thoughts, or leave cereal bowls all around. Plus, you aren't obsessed with Mikayla! You're a way better bro!"

Back to reality

That really stung. I mean, why would he say that? I was in shock. I had to think of someone who definitely missed me. "Lanny!"

The TV Screen

"He's gone! Hahaha! No more stupidity from that dweeb!" Lanny was smiling while throwing darts at a picture of Brady. "The lesser king has mysteriously vanished! I hope something terrible happened to him!"

Back to reality

"Wow…" I was so scared now. "M-Mikayla?" I asked hopefully.

Boz's eyed lit up. "Ah yeah! My favorite vid!"

The TV Screen

Mikayla lay on her bed singing an unfamiliar song.

"The other day,

You got up and went away.

You left my life, and I feel like it should cause me strife.

But instead I feel like cheering.

You're gone.

You left.

Now that you've abandoned your friends,

Your time here has come to an end.

No more flirting.

No more saying that you're hurting,

When I turn you down.

No more accidentally destroying our town.

You no longer bug me.

Constantly.

And you should know.

I don't miss you.

Still grossed out that I kissed you.

Thank you for leaving me alone.

Thank you for leaving Boomer on his own."

Back to reality

"That's enough." I was sitting with my back against the wall. "Turn it off. Don't show me Mason. I don't need to see that. YOU WIN."

Boz was staring at me. I could've sworn I saw some guilt wash across his face. But, in an instant it was gone. "Suit yourself. See you later, bro." He said the last word a little regretfully.

**A/N: I am aware that the beginning is sad. It's supposed to be like that. And if you were wondering: SPOILER ALERT! The next chapter is called Real Feelings. It shows what the camera really saw.**


	2. Chapter 2- Real Feelings

**Chapter Two- Real Feelings**

**A/N: So, I've gotten reviews saying the last chapter was sad. Thanks a lot guys! You guilted me into writing the next chapter! Lol! Oh, and I don't own Pair of Kings, or Miley Cyrus' song 'I miss you.' Or Top of The World. Although, I edited them both, to fit this fanfic.**

What The Camera Actually Saw-

Boomer lay down on his bed. "Man, I had my own room for a night. Peace, yeah. Quiet, yeah. But it sort of sucked, now that Brady's gone."

Boz walked in. "Yo, bro. I'm here. I sleep here!"

Boomer sighed. "Yeah. But you're so different. You never sing your thoughts, or leave cereal bowls all around, but Brady and I…" He trailed off. "I mean, you're a good bro… But Brady was so… different. Not better. Just different."

Lanny

"He's gone! Hahaha! No more stupidity from that dweeb!" Lanny was smiling, and throwing darts at a picture of Brady. "He's mysteriously vanished!" He frowned. "Unfortunately, we've still got Boomer. And to make things worse… Another one came… A less stupid one." He sighed and began throwing darts at a picture of Boz.

Mikayla

Mikayla lay on her bed singing softly.

"Sha la la la la, sha la la la la.

You used you to call me your angel.

Said I was sent straight down from heaven.

And you'd try to hold me in your arms,

I think of the way you might've felt so strong.

I never wanted you to leave.

I wanted you to stay here trying to hold me.

I miss you, I miss your smile.

And I still shed a tear every once in a while.

And even though it's different now.

You're still here somehow.

My heart won't let you go.

And I need you to know,

I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you."

She sat up and began to talk to herself in a melodic tone. "Why did you get up and go away? Why'd you get up and leave my life? Why did you abandon your friends? I hate to admit it, but I miss your flirting. I miss your bugging me. I wish you knew that I miss you. I wish you knew I can't stop thinking about how I kissed you. And how you left me. Alone. You left Boomer on his own."

Boz stood in a secret room staring at the footage. "I had to edit it!" He tried to convince himself. "I had to… It was necessary in order to convince Brady to stay… So I can get closer to Boomer. So we can be Kings of Legend. Brady needs to stay safe while we do so."

He turned around. "I wonder if I should've had Candace lie about Mikayla saying Brady was immature…" He bit his lip. "Was that going too far?"

Brady POV

I picked up my guitar. I began to sing a familiar song. But slower and sadder. With a few slight edits.

"Top of the world.

We were at the top of the world.

When I was in the building, people came and put their hands up.

Top of the world. I was at the top of the world.

Me and my homie, we were gonna take it over

Top of the world, I was at the top of the world.

But… Destiny hadn't chose me to rule.

Hard to believe, but it's true.

I'm so sick of it,

Say, I'm so sick of it,

Thought could we could rock this throne,

And let the kingdom come, yeah.

Be at the top of the world.

We are brothers, they're kings,

Hear the island sing yeah.

They're at the top of the world.

They're at the top of the world.

I sighed. I was majorly bummed. I couldn't figure out why Boz, MY BROTHER, would do this to me. It was odd though… Boz seemed super conflicted. It was like he was being forced to keep me captive. He seemed to feel guilty. I was sort of confused, as something stirred inside me. There was some look in his eyes. One that I recognized. I recognized it, because it was the look I had. The look you get, when you associate with… Kalakai.

Boz POV

I stood at the foot of the dark side, nervously pacing. A hooded figure stood a mere ten feet away. He was talking to another hooded figure. The first figure was holding what looked like a glass bowl. He was about a head shorter than the second one. The second figure spotted me. He nodded at the first figure, took the bowl from him, and vanished.

The first figure came over. It studied me. I couldn't see its face because of the cloak, but I could tell it was laughing. "Boz." The figure chuckled. "Did you capture that idiot you call your brother?"

I winced. "Yes… But what do I do with him?"

The figure shrugged. "Tomorrow night, bring him here. We'll take him to where he needs to go. Where he'll be safe."

I stared at him anxiously. "You won't hurt him right? You promised not to hurt him!

The figure let out a laugh. "None of your brothers will be hurt by us. Just like we promised: We will not hurt King Boomer or Ex-King," It cackled cruelly. "Brady. You sealed the deal when you decided to help us. An excellent choice."

As the figure turned to leave, I shouted, "Will I ever see Brady again?"

The figure turned to face me. "Oh you will…" Then I blinked, and it was gone.

**A/N: I am so flattered by the amount of reviews I have gotten! Thank you! I suppose they all deserve replies, huh? ****J **

**Cailey: I know. I'm sorry! But, at least you know now, that that wasn't her! There will be. There will be.**

**yummy42: You like it? And don't worry, sad is what I was going for! Hahaha I really don't either, but I figure someone does. And, yes I did take your advice. It's just so hard not to!**

**brakayla1273: I actually feel bad for him too! I hope you enjoyed this one.**

**humanusscriptor: Oh. My. Gosh. That is SO nice! I just teared up! That made my day! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3- The Return

**Chapter Three: The Return**

**A/N: Wow. Three updates in one day on one story… And one on another! New personal best! Lol. All right, let's get one with the story, shall we?"**

Brady POV

It was the middle of the night, the next day when Boz rushed in. "Hey!" He called. "Wake up!"

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. "What?" I whined. "But it's like, early!"

Boz rolled his eyes, bit his lip, and began to speak. "Listen, I decided to take you to the castle!"

I jumped up. "Let's go!"

He led me from the secret cave to what looked like the foot of the dark side. I was incredibly confused. "Um." I began. "What are we doing here?"

Boz frowned. "A few people are going to arrive to take you to the castle.'

I glared at him suspiciously. "Why can't you take me to the castle?"

"I don't know the way."

I raised my eyebrows. "You don't know how to get to YOUR castle?"

He smirked, then sighed. "This is not my castle."

"What? Then-" I began before I was grabbed.

"Come with me." A voice whispered in my ear.

I strained against the figure pinning my hands to my back.

The person chuckled. "Don't bother. It's useless. Now come with me."

We walked for at least an hour when we reached a cliff.

"Wait a second… I know this place!" I blurted. "This is where the evil castle would be…" I smirked triumphantly. "Unfortunately for you, we can't get there without the twin moons!"

The figure let out a huge laugh. "That would be true. If you weren't here."

"Say what?" I asked.

"Brady." The strange person released me. "Can you do me a favor? You know, as family? As…" It pulled back its hood. "cousins?"

I was shocked. "Lanny?"

He sneered at me. "Don't worry, Brady. Would your dear old cousin Lanny ever do ANYTHING to hurt you?"

I paused. He had me there. "No."

"Good. Now, do you have your king ring?"

I hesitated. "No…"

Lanny's eyes gleamed. "Perfect. Now take your hand and place it on this rock." He gestured to a rock shaped like a flame.

I hesitated again before doing as he said. Immediately, the stone glowed red before turning maroon, then violet. Lanny's eyes grew wide. "YES. YES!" He shouted.

He regained his composure. He placed his hand on the rock, right next to mine. It became a dark purple, then black.

A bridge suddenly appeared ahead. I gasped.

"Come on." Lanny said impatiently, pulling me across the bridge.

As we neared the castle that had haunted my dreams for multiple nights, Lanny asked me a question. "Brady you're going to help me, right?"

I smiled. "Of course, Lanny! What is family for?"

"Good…" Was all he said.

We entered the castle and I saw him. "Yamakoshi? Lanny why is your lizard here?"

Lanny grimaced. "Yamakoshi is a FISH. F-I-S-H. FISH!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Lanny, you forgot the X."

"There is no X in FISH!" He exclaimed, outraged.

I smirked. "But… There is in lizard!"

"NO THERE'S NOT!" He screamed.

"Lanny!" The lizard snapped. "Bring the buffoon over here!"

"I'm not a buffoon!" I burst.

Lanny was dumbstruck. "You- I mean- you were able to- you can- under-understand Y-Yama-Yamakoshi?" He stuttered.

I was confused. "I think so…"

"Listen, Lover-boy." Yamakoshi said.

I interrupted him. "Yeah, I'm not a love doctor anymore. I actually ran away because-"

"Not caring!" Yamakoshi said rudely. "Now, come over here and put that sweaty hand on my head."

I was alarmed. "Um, I really don't think…"

"GET OVER HERE!" He barked.

"Coming!" I squealed. I placed my hand on his head. Almost instantly, it began to glow. Yamakoshi began to warp. I let go and backed up, as the lizard-fish turned into a tall human. My eyes widened with shock. "King Kalakai?"

He studied me. "Yes. Now Brady, I need to thank you for restoring me to my human form."

"Ooh! Can my reward be ice cream?" I asked excitedly.

Kalakai rubbed his temples. "No. I got you a king ring, so you can be with both your brothers."

"Really?" I looked as he opened his hand. Inside was a ring that was nearly identical to my brothers' king rings, except the band was a darker gold.

Kalakai had this terrible greedy look in his eye. "Try it on. Try it on!" He insisted.

I did and then I gasped. I felt an icy cold penetrate my body and find my heart. "You tricked me." I muttered.

"Yes, I did." Kalakai boasted. "But, you won't care about that for long."

I closed my eyes as the goatee grew. My eyes turned black. Even my hair darkened, which I didn't even know was possible.

"How do you feel, Brady?" Kalakai cruelly laughed.

"Perfect." I said in my evil voice.

"Good." Kalakai said, an evil undertone to his voice. "Now Brady, I need you to find Boz. Bring him here, and destroy anyone who tries to stop you.

I wanted to protest. To say that I wouldn't do it. I tried, but couldn't. I simply nodded. "Yes, your majesty." I began to leave when he called me back.

"Oh, wait. Brady?" Kalakai shouted.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Here." He waved his staff. A clone of me, in my good stage, appeared. "This clone is a good, but obedient clone. He will trick the others to believe you're back and on their side, while you retrieve Boz."

I nodded, and the clone and I both left together.

**A/N: Ta-da! I'm happy about the way this one turned out. Please follow, favorite and review! And thanks to all who already did! Reply time!**

**nicolive (ch. 1): I didn't mean to make you cry! But don't worry it'll get better!"**

**iLovePairOfKings: Here's the update. I'm glad you like it.**

**nicolive (ch. 2): Wow, you do? Thank you! Here, allow me to explain: Boz was being blackmailed by Kalakai and Lanny, so that he would get Brady for them. That way, Boz would seem like the bad guy, and it would fuel Brady's anger at the light side. Which in turn would bring out his inner evil left from the last time with Kalakai. And you think I'm a good writer? Thank you so much! Here's the update.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Evil Continues

**Chapter 4- The Evil Continues**

**A/N: Wow, and the roll continues! ****J Yay me! **

Mikayla POV:

I felt a little guilty, flipping through Brady's songbook like this. I read the titles out loud. "Cookie or Donut, Boom's Cavegirl, Live Like Kings, Top of the World, I Need Pie, Boomer Never Stops Talking, Mason Sounds Like Mufasa…" I paused. "Does he write songs on everything?"

Sure enough, there was a song for every adventure. I found the one from their first day here. "A king at last." I smiled. "Hm."

I turned a few pages and scoffed at the book. "My Girlfriend the Mermaid? Brady!" I chided. I paged through it, discovering several more. "The Jealousy Bug," I figured that one's about Tristan. Then I giggled. I saw the one when Brady and Boomer had gone to Mt. Spew. "Seriously?" I burst out laughing. He had named it: Being Older. A few more and I had found the song from the day he had been hunted by my dad. "What Love Makes You Do."

I felt myself tear up. "Aww." I began to ponder, then I flipped to his last song. "Leaving Home." I frowned. I went back a page. "True Love's First Kiss?" I gasped. "Brady thinks I'm his true love?"

I pulled that page out. Clutching it to my chest, I began to quietly sob.

"Kayla? What's the matter?" A kind voice inquired.

"N-n-nothing." I sniffled. "But thanks for asking," I looked up. "Brady?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am." I said, really meaning it.

"So where's Boomer?" He asked nonchalantly.

I blinked. "He's sort of with Boz. Boz is your other brother. They're in the plaza having a staring contest. They have been for two hours."

"Cool." He didn't seem to freak about having another brother. He seemed like he already knew. "I need to talk to Boomer, Mason and you. I need to apologize. Can you round everybody up? But not Boz. I'll talk to him next."

I agreed, figuring Brady owed us an apology.

Brady (EVIL) POV:

A voice appeared in my head. It was the clone. "I've got them all. Boz is in the plaza."

"Thanks." I mind-messaged him back.

As I walked into the plaza, machete in hand, I saw Boz comforting a hysterically bawling Lanny.

"L-L-Lanada!" He cried. "Sunk! Just like that pathetic island of y-yours! That dump M-Mindu! Lanada was so much better than that junk-pile?"

Boz frowned. "Mindu was not a dump, alright? It was a great island!"

"Lanada was so much better!" He wailed again. "Now I'm gonna have to go back to trying to k-kill the kings!"

"What?" Boz asked.

Lanny stopped crying. "Oh, nothing."

"Sorry to interrupt this sob fest, but I have business to do."

Lanny's eyes widened. "Y-you're here already? That means… I'm in the way." He stepped away from Boz. "Here, you can have him! I'm on your side!" He pushed Boz towards me.

I seized Boz. "What's going on? Why do you have a goatee? Is this revenge for capturing you? Because I had to! Please don't hurt me!" He squeaked.

"Just come with me. And hand over the king ring."

Boz squirmed. "But it's my ring…"

"It was mine first!" I bellowed.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!" He said, yanking off the ring and handing it to me.

I chuckled. "Now come on, move yo feet!"

Boz POV:

What the heck had gotten into Brady? He wasn't like that when I first met him! What had that cloaked figure done? He took me to a castle. It was black and full of shadows. So many places where things could be lurking…

"King Kalakai! I brought the prisoner!" Brady hollered.

\ Hearing Brady say king made me think of something. "He's not the king! I am!"

Brady shook his head. "Sorry Boz. I don't follow kings like you. I'm only loyal to Kalakai."

Brady POV:

I internally flinched at those last five words. I tried to yell that I don't follow Boz or Kalakai. I tried to say that I was a king. But, trying was not enough. The spell was much too strong. So when Boz said, "I thought you were a king!" I tried to say that I was before he kidnapped me.

Instead, I said. "I was. But then I realized that I was as foolish as you. I had the opportunity, when you gave me to that 'hooded figure', to seek a mentor. Kalakai."

"Quite right." Kalakai boasted, entering from behind the throne. "And I believe you too will understand Brady's reasoning. "No I won't! He's acting so… so…" Boz searched for the right word.

"Evil?" Kalakai suggested.

"Yeah, evil!" He nodded.

Kalakai cackled. "That's the point!" He gestured at me. "Brady, bring him to my throne."

"Yes King Kalakai." I chimed obediently. "Boz. Let's go take a seat in his throne, shall we?" I asked evilly. I began to push Boz towards the throne.

"Brady, what are you doing? This isn't you! You're not like this!"

"How would you know?" I snarled. "You never took the time to get to know me! You imprisoned me. Now, I'm going to return the favor."

Boz's eyes grew wide. "How? Where?"

"You'll see. And, inside yourself." I growled.

"What's that like?" Boz whimpered."

"You'll see. Let's just say, you'll begin to comprehend King Kalakai and my own point of view." I shoved him into the throne.

King Kalakai stood before him. He looked at me. "The ring, fool."

"Brady don't! He's awful! Don't obey him! Do what you want to do!"

I began to try. To fight. I fought with all my might. Just as I felt myself pushing through the barrier, Kalakai put a stop to that. He looked me in the eyes, grabbed my wrist, and laid his finger on my ring. Immediately, I felt a new wave of evil.

"You weren't fighting me, were you Brady?" Kalakai asked in a gloating tone.

I attempted to yell, Of course I was! But no. Instead, I automatically replied. "No, your majesty. Fighting is a futile thing. I see no point in it. I don't believe it's necessary. And, Boz?" I added, turning towards him. "I am doing what I want to do."

King Kalakai smirked. "That's right. Brady, I hope you are aware that while in this castle you have the Zadoc touch. So, I need you to take Boz's ring and place it on Boz's hand. Then do exactly what I did to you."

"Yes your highness." I began to walk towards Boz. Slowly, I slid the ring on his finger. I looked him in the eyes, and before he could look away, I touched his ring.

Boz groaned in pain as his eyes darkened a shade. His hair did the same. He didn't get a goatee though.

"How come I don't get a goatee?" Boz said, feeling his chin.

"Because your evil is not as strong as Brady's." Kalakai smiled an awful smile. "Brady, Boz is currently under your control. Simply tell him to obey me instead."

I clamped my mouth shut, using all my strength to fight.

Kalakai shook his head at me. "It's useless Brady."

I continues the internal struggle. It was draining my energy, but I held on. I felt myself pull away from Kalakai's grasp. All of the sudden, all the cold left my body. I felt the obstacle that was keeping my good away dissolve. "Yes." I cried triumphantly. "You don't own me anymore!"

Kalakai jeered at me. "I was hoping you'd do that." He reached towards me and laid his hand on my shoulder. "Unbreakable. Unstoppable. Incurable. Unsolvable. Unreachable." He chanted. "Brady Parker, the curse on you is so powerful you can not break free. The more you fight the farther in you get pulled. Now tell Boz to obey me."

I couldn't stop it as my mouth opened. "Boz, I'm no longer your master. You know obey King Kalakai."

He nodded solemnly.

Kalakai's eyes gleamed. I felt a jolt of pure hatred deep down inside me. "Boz," He began. "I need you to imprison that Mikayla girl. Brady, I command you to take care of Boomer for me."

"Yes your majesty." We replied in unison. Then we both exited, ready to do Kalakai's bidding.

**A/N: I have to admit that was so fun to write! Hope it was fun to read too! Well, I think that's it for the night… Maybe.**


	5. Chapter 5- The Evil Grows Deeper

**Chapter 5- The Evil Grows Deeper**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if this one's not great. I'm just a little sad over those awful shootings in Connecticut. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Boz POV:

I was scared. I had no control over what I was doing. It was almost like I was a remote control toy, and I wasn't the one with the remote. Kalakai was. He had complete and utter control over everything but my thoughts. And it seemed he could take those too. I think that's what happened to Brady. I decided not to struggle. I didn't want him taking my freedom to think as well.

"Wise choice." I heard Kalakai's voice in my head.

"Thank you," I laid it on thick, trying to show him I wasn't going to fight. "Master."

He chuckled and it echoed inside my mind. "Isn't it easy to obey, Boz? It's too bad your brother couldn't see that."

"A shame, really." I agreed.

Brady's voice cut through. "I apologize for that, majesty." He sounded so drained. He reminded me of a robot, that was almost out of batteries.

"As you should." Kalakai snapped. Then in a more commanding tone, "Now back to your missions!"

"Yes sir." We internally chorused.

As I searched the castle for Mikayla, I saw Brady. His machete was in his hand, and he was going up the stairs to our room.

My heart ached as my brain registered what he was about to do. I rushed up the stairs. But, instead of turning right to Mikayla's room, I turned left to ours. It was difficult, but my inner hatred of Kalakai drove it. He had already made one of my brothers loathe me. He had taken him away. I wasn't going to let him take the other one too.

I came into the room and saw my brothers. Brady had Boomer pinned to the wall. His machete was pointed at Boomer's chest.

"Boomer. Fighting me is no use. I'm stronger than you. I'm smarter than you. And I'm braver than you." Brady shook his head.

"You are not! We are both equally weak, dumb, and cowards!"

"You. Wish." Brady said smirking. "Now Boomer, mind showing me your ring?"

Boomer rolled his eyes. "Yes I do. Bro, we've been through this before. I won last time, and I'll win again."

Brady scowled. "We have another ally this time." He lifted up his machete. He was about to finish this. I couldn't have chosen a better time to break free.

I felt my worry for my brother burn through the wall of evil. I was free of the curse. My internal struggle had became too much for Kalakai's curse.

"STOP!" I yelled as I ran towards Brady.

Brady POV:

I blinked as a message from Kalakai arrived in my head. "Brady, Boz has broken free. You no longer possess the Zadoc touch, as you are outside of the castle. But, you no longer need your ring, so put it on Boz. It's charged with evil. It should hold him for a little while."

I simply slid the ring off. I had to. I wanted to fight, but the more I did, the harder it became to distinguish right and wrong. I whirled around. "Boz, Boz, Boz… Tsk. Tsk. What happened to not fighting?"

"I changed my mind." He tilted his head. "Hey, why don't you put your ring on Boomer? That way there's no more obstacle."

"Bro!" Boomer wailed. "Stop it! I don't want to be evil!"

"You're not going to be." I said dismissively. "We can't turn Boomer evil, because he has the blessing of," I scoffed at the name. "Malakai."

"Sweet!" Boomer beamed. "Any chance of twin-munity?"

"We're not twins. We're triplets. And, no." Then turning back to Boz, I snatched his hand, and forced the ring onto his finger.

"Brady!" A voice in my head said. "You have control of Boz. I'm a little… busy at the moment."

"Yes, your majesty." I responded silently.

"Boz." I spoke aloud.

He gazed at me, his eye and hair had darkened. In his eyes I saw sadness. "Yes, master?" He replied in a very distant, very depressed voice.

Boomer blinked. "Did he just call you master? Why would he call you master? What did you do?"

I ignored him. "Boz, go find Mikayla and bring her to King Kalakai."

"Yes sir." Boz automatically said before leaving.

"Sir? Again, what did you DO?" Boomer asked bewildered.

I rose my eyebrows. "You are slow. I put the ring on him."

Boomer looked lost. "Yeah. I saw that. So, what did you do?"

I shook my head. "Oh, Boomer. I might just be doing this island a favor." I raised my machete one last time, before Mason burst in.

"Why is King Brady about to murder King Boomer?" He looked shocked. Mikayla followed him, and looked even more shocked.

"Why has King Boz been tailing me?" She questioned.

"WHY IS EVERYONE INTERRUPTING ME?" I screamed. Luckily, just I was about to blow my stack, Kalakai's voice stopped me.

"Brady. Return to the castle. Just get that ring from King Boomer. New plan."

I walked a few paces to Boomer. Seizing his hand, I wrenched off the ring. Glancing at Boz, I shouted over Boomer's screaming about how I hurt his finger. "Boz. Grab the hottie."

Boz obediently grabbed Mikayla. His eyes may have shown that he was fighting, but I knew with two rings he had no chance. "Coming, sir." He replied.

Boz POV:

This officially sucks. Not only am I following some jerk of a king, but my own brother? I have to obey my brother now too? I couldn't resist at all. That ring on my finger was preventing any attempts of rebellion I could've had.

We reached the evil castle. Kalakai sit on the throne. Next to him was Lanny, who was spouting all sorts of evil-sounding ideas. Brady cleared his throat. "Your highness? We have brought the ring, as well as the girl."

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Bring me the ring!" He insisted greedily.

I watched as he did so. Then Kalakai said, "Boz, the girl!"

I smirked, knowing that I didn't have to do what he said. I was quite happy about it too.

Kalakai grit his teeth. "FINE! Brady tell this idiot to bring Mikayla over here!"

Brady nodded. "Boz. Bring the hottie over to Kalakai." He faced Kalakai as I hesitantly brought Mikayla over. "Should I transfer him into your power?"

Kalakai POV:

I smiled evilly. "Go ahead." I was enjoying having Brady as my little puppet.

Brady looked at Boz. "You follow King Kalakai instead of me."

Boz adjusted to the change. I listened intently, so I could hear his thoughts.

He was griping to himself. Why can't I get free? I hate these rings… I'm just grateful for my thoughts. Poor, Brady. Brady… Ugh. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be in this mess!

"Boz." I stated out loud. "Brady can think. It's just, the more he resists the more evil consumes him."

"Oh…" Boz said in dismay.

"So, it's best for him to give in. As you should." I said slyly.

Brady stared at me. "King Kalakai?"

I glanced at Brady in annoyance. "What?" I spat.

"Should we recharge the rings?"

I grinned. "Ah, yes. That reminds me." I took out Boomer's ring. "Darken." I demanded. Immediately, the ring pulsed with dark energy. "Perfect."

I swiftly walked over and removed Boz's rings, but as soon as I did, Boz began to glow a beautiful golden color. All of a sudden he was gone.

**A/N: So? What'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Please tell me! I want to know what to continue doing or what to stop. Now, time to reply to me lovely reviewers.**

**yummy42: I was wasn't I? Lol. I'm so happy you're impressed. As I've said before, you are one of my idols here on fanfic. So, you being impressed by MY amount of reviewers? Wow! ****J**

**nicolive (ch.3): Oh good. Almost missed the key word! Awesome writer… You make this so much more fun to write! No problem. I figured I owed you an explanation. If you're confused, I need to clarify it! J I will! Lol.**

**nicolive (ch. 4): You love it? Awwwwwwww! Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked that because that's what I tried to highlight! Remember that quote at the end of the episode? "Of course I heard you! I just couldn't do anything about it!" Well, that's actually where I got the idea for this story! Captured his evil? YAY! I was going for that too! Thanks for all the support nicolive!**


	6. Chapter 6-Finding the Cure

**Chapter 6: Finding The Cure**

**A/N: Hello! What's happening peoples? Okaaaay. Well, sorry if this chapter sounds a little rushed. It was. I'M TIRED OKAY? Hahaha, just kidding! Proceed with the story! **

Boomer POV:

I was sitting in the room hidden behind our parents' portrait. Malakai, the ghost, closed his eyes. "Hmmm… Ah-hah!" His eyes shot open. "I found him! I just need to restore the connection… There we go!"

In an instant, Boz was standing in the middle of the room. "What… I… I'm free! Hey Boom! Hey ghost dude! AH! GHOST DUDE!" He jumped behind the couch.

"Relax, Boz. This is our great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandpa, King Malakai!" I said cheerfully, as if I wasn't totally depressed and sad.

Boz gasped. "AH! King Malakai! Don't let him turn me evil again, bro!"

I shook my head. "No, you're thinking of King Kalakai. This is his twin brother, Malakai. He's on our side."

Malakai nodded. "It's true. My brother is evil. And yours may be as well if we don't hurry. You see, Kalakai is in the process of completely transforming Brady. I'm sure you, Boomer, are wondering how Kalakai has arisen without the twin moons?"

I looked at him and gave a slight nod, indicating yes.

"Well, Brady had a small bit of pure evil contained in him. He obtained it the last time my brother was here. That evil was enough to have the same effects as the twin moons. He restored my brother back to his human form. Kalakai then enslaved him and gave him the Zadoc's touch. Lucky for us it only works while he is in the dark castle. Anything he touches turns evil. When Kalakai cast the "Unbreakable Spell" on Brady, his evil increased greatly. Now he grows deeper and deeper under Kalakai's control. He is currently at around 68 percent evil. My brother won't stop until Brady is completely consumed by evil. That gives you about five hours. I fear that he may turn Mikayla evil also, so she can't kiss and cure Brady."

Boz and I looked at each other. "So how do we cure him?" We said together.

Malakai paused. "You'd have to make the potion of life and love. If you were to have Mikayla and Brady both drink some, it would flush all evil out of Mikayla's system. Brady's evil would be brought down to 25 percent. If Mikayla were then to kiss Brady, he would be restored to his old self."

"What would be in the potion?" Boz asked.

Malakai looked at us thoughtfully. "A moon crystal, a thorn from Kalakai's throne, some of my protection, and a dark king ring's energy."

Boz frowned confusedly. "Where can we get a moon crystal?"

"Uh, the moon! Duh!" I stated.

Malakai sighed. "No. They grow in a secret grotto near Kalakai's castle. Here is a vial with the magic of my protection in it. Find the other ingredients and hurry. You only have four and a half hours left. He's now at seventy percent. You must hurry!:

And with that, he vanished.

Brady's POV:

I stared at my master… Master? Where did that come from? Kalakai is not my master! I don't want him to be my master! I hate the guy! Let's retry this. I stared at Kalakai. He was screaming and threatening the girl who seemed vaguely familiar. I squinted, trying to remember. I felt all my memories before Kalakai begin to fade. I couldn't recall much of anything before King Kalakai took me in. Took me in? I mean kidnapped! Wait… I'm confused.

I remember that I used to fight King Kalakai. That's funny. Why would I fight my king? Because you wanted to! You still do! NO I don't! Yes I do! Am I fighting with myself?

"Brady!" The strange girl called. "Brady, come here!" She instructed.

I felt myself blush. "Okay, whatever you say babe." I went towards her.

Just as she leaned in for a kiss, and I was about to meet it, Kalakai interrupted. "Stop." He ordered lazily.

Of course, I did. I had to. For some reason, I could never not do what he said. I tried to kiss her, but was not able to.

"Back away." He said calmly. "Now, don't talk to this girl. Just work on tracking down King Boomer.

"Yes, my king." I said resignedly. I sat down at an odd black crystal ball. Touching it with my palm, I began to search.

Mikayla POV:

"Put on the ring, girl!" King Kalakai snapped impatiently.

"No." I insisted. I was bound by a ray of dark magic shooting from his staff. "But I have to know something."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes?"

I scowled at him. "What'd you do to Brady? He's not just evil… He can't seem to remember anything."

"He doesn't!" Kalakai boasted. "He's in his amnesia stage. He recalls me and that he wants to be obedient. That's it."

"Stage?"

He chuckled. "Of his transformation. Once he hits 80 percent evil, he'll start acting much more… well… evil. He will also regain his memories."

"Y-y-you're turning him evil?" I was shocked.

"Yes." He cackled.

Suddenly Brady got up. "Your majesty! I've found Boomer!"

Kalakai turned his gaze. "Where?" He demanded greedily.

Brady looked solemn, and frightened. "Moon crystal grove." He said quietly.

"What?" Kalakai asked.

Brady looked up. "Moon crystal grove."

"Drat!" Kalakai cursed. "Brady!" He carelessly tossed him a ring. "Get this ring on that wretched girl's finger! Now where is that cretin Lanny? LANNY!" He roared as he went stomping through the castle.

**A/N: Okay. Well I have nothing to say, besides please review! Now… Review reply time!**

**Nicolive (for both reviews of ch. 5): One of your heroes? Wow! Thank you! No way. I'm THAT awesome? You officially just made my day. Your reviews make me smile! I will. And now you know what happened to Boz!**

**yummy42: You're an idol because you put so much creativity and joy and happiness into your work! Your stories are fun to read and you obviously work hard on them. That's why you're my idol.**

**iLovePairOfKings: Thanks! Here's your update. I'm glad you like it!**

**Codex: Thanks. I meant to update more, but was out of town. Here's the update, sorry it took so long.**

**Guest: Aw! Thank you! I know, there was as much insight this time but I'll work harder on that!**

**Cailey: Thank you! Here's your update!**


	7. Chapter 7-Captured

**Chapter 7- Captured**

**A/N: Hiya! Whatcha doin'? Good to know… Okay moment of craziness over. I'd like to thank my lovely readers and reviewers… Although I've got my eye on you, silent readers! The story? Oh yeah, the story…**

Brady POV-

I went up to the girl, and began to work on slipping the ring onto her fragile and delicate hand. She was looking at me with a look of intense depression and worry. I felt so bad. I wished I could just stop. Just not listen to Kalakai. But I knew in my heart that I couldn't.

"Brady, stop! Leave me alone! Get away from me!" She said in an urgent voice.

I just kept quiet. I continued forcing the ring onto her small finger. I just barely got it on, but saw no response. She simply shivered and said, "No…"

I sighed. I really didn't want to do this. I grabbed her wrist and gently touched the ring. Nothing happened. I needed eye contact.

"Look at me… Please look at me?" I begged.

She turned her head even farther away from me.

What do I do? I wondered to myself.

Call her Kayla! I heard Kalakai's bitter voice appear in my head.

I nodded and gazed at the girl. "Kayla…" I said hopefully. "Kayla, please look at me."

She involuntarily turned to meet my stare. "Brady?"

I held the eye contact and seized her wrist. Touching the ring, I felt some of my evil reach her.

She gasped. Her eyes showed hurt. "You tricked me…"

Somewhere deep inside me, I felt a wave of guilt. "I know. I'm sorry Kayla." I managed to say.

"Please kiss me?" She asked hopefully. "I need to save you!"

I shook my head. "I can't." Saying that stung. I wanted to be saved. I wanted to be freed. I couldn't comprehend why, I just knew I did.

She sighed. "I know. I just wanted to save you King Brady."

Something stirred in the depths of my mind. "King… You said king… You called me a king…" I was just going to ask her why she said this, when she stopped me.

"I know. You are." Then her hair and eyes both turned dark brown.

Suddenly, Kalakai entered. In front of him were two boys. Behind him was my coward of a cousin Lanny.

One of the boys had dark skin and black hair. He spoke up first. "Brady! Why? Why would you do this?"

The other one was fair skinned, and had red hair. "Yeah, not cool bro!"

"Excuse me do I-" Then it all came back to me. "Oh yeah. My stupid brothers. You sure have quite a bit of nerve, showing up here in MY domain."

"It wasn't by choice! Your friend grabbed us!" He paused. "What's a domain?"

I ignored his last question and responded, "Kalakai is not my friend." I tried to stop there. To leave it at that. But by now, the spell was too strong. "He is not my friend. He is my mentor, my-"

Lucky for me and my pride, Boomer cut me off. "Not him! Some kid in a cloak!"

"Oh. You mean Lanny." I laughed cruelly. "He slipped my mind."

Boomer widened his eyes. "Cousin Lanny? You enchanted him too? You monster!" He wailed.

"No need." I snickered. Yeah no need. Thanks a lot Lanny. "But I will enchant Boz again if you want?" Run guys run! I thought desperately.

"NO WAY!" My brothers said together.

I smirked. Inside myself I felt a stab of pity. Of course, I had no choice but to ignore it. "Mikayla?"

Immediately, the girl was up and bouncing. She did three magnificent handsprings, and landed right in front of King Boomer. She sidestepped, and slyly slipped a ring on my red-headed brother's finger.

Boz groaned. "Ah COME ON!" He spat angrily. His hair and eyes returned to the darker shade.

Boomer was surrounded. He studied us and said, "I don't like these odds!"

I chuckled in an awful way. "I do."

Boomer POV-

I was scared. Not frightened, just scared. Well, I wasn't frightened. Not until I heard that freaky king yell "FINISH HIM OFF!"

I started to scream. "AHHHHH!" I pushed past Boz, and ran. I quickly come up to the throne.

Brady stood in front of me, he pushed me into it. He scowled at me. The look was one of hatred, evil, and the one thing Kalakai wasn't feeding into him. Regret. He shoved me into the throne. "Any last words?"

I reached up and slowly seized two thorns. One I dropped into my vial, which contained a moon crystal. The other I stabbed him in the arm with. "Yeah." I said. "Give me your ring!"

Brady made eye contact with me. It seemed as if I infuriated him. "Never." He pulled his machete out of his sheath. "You just made a big mistake."

I swallowed. "I don't think I did."

"What's that-"

I stopped him from saying another word. I swiftly kicked him in the shins.

"Ouch!" He hollered, sounding more like the Brady I know. "That really smarts! Now you're in for it!"

I sprinted past him towards Boz. He glared at me. "Bye Boomer." He said cruelly.

Just as he swung his sword, I grabbed his other hand. Ripping off the ring, I jumped on his back.

"Ow! Dude get off of me!" Boz whined.

Realizing he was back to normal, I jumped off his back.

He studied me. "Hey Boom? On or off? It's really confusing!"

I beamed at him. His hair and eyes were back to normal.

"Boz!" I tackled him in a huge bear hug. I finally let go and eyed Brady and Mikayla, who were closing in on us.

I dropped the ring into the bottle. It popped out, and glowed brightly. All the evil had been cleared from it. I gaped at it. Everything had dissolved to make a deep, dark blue liquid.

"Help me get Mikayla's ring off!"

"But dude!" Boz insisted. "We only need one!"

I shook my head. "We need to take her ring off so we can cure her." I gestured to the small vial.

"Weird." Boz said, not taking his eyes off the bottle.

Brady POV-

I heard that voice in my head again. Man, that was starting to bug me.

"Brady, you can't let them get Mikayla's ring. You're 85 percent ready. Mikayla is only 10. All her evil lies within the ring. Yours does not! Make those foolish brothers of yours think your ring stores all yours as well. There's only two hours left!" Kalakai mentally instructed me.

"Yes, my king." I answered silently.

Kalakai paused and added, "Keep that 15 percent under control."

"Yes sir." I internally said.

Soon, I felt that 15 percent begin to rebel. "Stop!" It screamed. "Brady don't listen to him."

The part of me possessed by Kalakai scoffed at myself. "Stop fighting!" I chided.

"NO!" Part of me roared.

I shook my head. "Foolish self." I found myself muttering under my breath. "Can't you see it's too late?"

A wave of sadness washed over me.

"I know that look!" Boz whispered. "He's either talking to himself… Which would make him crazy… Or he's talking to Kalakai!"

"How?" Boomer inquired.

"They're sort of… reading each other's minds."

Boomer shuddered. "Freaky. How do you know this?"

"Um, I was under that spell!" Boz frowned. "I hate those rings."

Boomer gasped. "That's it!"

Yes! Take the bait! The evil part of me thought.

NO! The good part wailed.

"We need to get Brady's ring!"

Yes!

"All right let's do it!" Boz agreed.

YES! The evil bellowed triumphantly.

No… The good said weakly. No…

**A/N: So? What do you think? Good? Okay? Stank on ice? Please tell me! Anyways, review replies anyone?**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: Thank you! Love it? Aww! Thanks again! Update? Here you go!**

**yummy42: It's not? Oh good. You think so? I was trying to come up with a kind of creative, weird way. I'm glad it clicked. Really? One of YOUR favorites? Wow… BOOM! You hear that? You just blew my mind. Hahaha I think that multitasking talent was given to me by you! Thanks a lot Yummy! (LOL) Any of them? Well, there should be a lot more updated coming in so be prepared.**

**Wadeyboy: Thank you! Wow… PS3 are awesome, so that's a huge deal! YAY!**

**Cailey: Thanks. Here's that update you requested! ****J**


	8. Chapter 8-The Deal

**Chapter 8- The Deal**

**A/N: Hello!**

Brady POV:

I began my little act. "Nobody touches my ring!" I growled.

"Why? Afraid to be good again?" Boomer taunted. No. I don't want you guys to get hurt! I thought.

"No. Not afraid. I just hate being a goody-goody. LIKE YOU" I spat.

Boz lunged for my ring and I whisked it away. Then we began our little game of cat and mouse. A half hour passed. They showed absolutely zero learning curve. At least, I thought they didn't. It was at that moment that Boomer decided to do something extremely unexpected. He charged for me, but at the last second he switched paths. He instead headed for Mikayla and grabbed her ring.

She gasped and then beamed, as her hair and eyes returned to normal. "Thank you Boomer!"

"Here, drink this." Boomer said. He handed her a bottle full of blue liquid.

She crinkled her nose. "Why?"

"It'll flush out the rest of your evil."

She nodded and took a swig before I could stop her. "Ew. That's gross." She gave it back to him.

I cringed. Uh-oh.

"FOOL! WHY WOULD YOU LET THEM DO THAT? HOW COULD YOU BE SO INCOMPETENT AS TO LET IDIOTS TRICK YOU?! ARE YOU USELESS? YOU MUST BE ABSOLUTELY USELESS!" Kalakai bellowed.

I winced at every word. Every word stung like a whip. I knew it was part of the spell, but I just couldn't help it. I found myself thinking: Why would I let them do that? How could I be so incompetent as to let idiots trick me? Was I useless? I must be absolutely useless.

I cowered slightly. "I'm sorry m-master. I won't let it h-happen again…"

Somewhere deep inside me, past the spell, past Kalakai's influence, there was a sort of celebration going on. Around ten percent of me was cheering.

"Yeah!" The ten percent yelled happily. "Take that Kalakai." It laughed.

"Why would you celebrate at a time like this?" The other ninety screamed. "King Kalakai is angered at us!"

"I know! Isn't it great?" The ten percent shouted joyously.

"No! I obey my king, as should you!" Ninety wailed.

The ten paused before saying sadly. "I try to, but I can't. I have to follow Kalakai instead. Kalakai is not my king. **I **am my king."

Ninety seemed frustrated. "We are no longer a king!"

Ten stated accusingly, "We would be if we didn't follow blindly!"

My head started to spin. This internal battle was wearing me out. I shook my head, clearing myself of thoughts like that. I opened my eyes just in time to see my monkey brother jump on me.

"I'm so sorry, bro. Me and Boom hate to see you like this! We just want to free you from him!"

He tackled me to the ground. He tugged the ring of my finger.

I secretly admired his effort. But on the outside, I simply sneered at him. "Idiot. That ring does nothing. My evil has grown so much deeper than that."

Kalakai smirked. "Yes. One hour left. Brady is 90 percent evil. Once he hits a hundred, it'll be too late."

Boomer ran up to me, potion in hand. "Drink it Brady! Just drink it!" He urged me.

"Okay." I said slyly. "Sure, I'll drink it."

"Yes!" Everyone except for Lanny and Kalakai cheered. They were studying me intensely closely watching for the loophole I was about to add.

"If…" Everybody but Kalakai and Lanny groaned. "If my king wants me to." I felt bad for crushing their dreams. I wanted to drink it! I really did! I just couldn't…

Everyone slumped in defeat. That is, everyone but Kalakai and Lanny. They both sat up tall, happy to be in control.

Kalakai chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure you just HATE the sound of that. This is cute. You want to save your little friend, and might I add your ISLAND, from becoming completely evil. And… I'll let Brady drink the potion."

"WHAT!?" Lanny exclaimed. "But, your highness we-"

"Shut it Lanny!" Kalakai snapped before continuing. "If Boomer and Boz give up their crowns, leaving Brady to be the only king.

I smirked. Got to admit, even the ten percent liked the sound of that. I mean, either way I'm golden. I drink it, I'm king. I don't drink it, I'm king.

**A/N: That chappie was fun to write. Review reply tiiiiiiiime!**

**Nicolive (ch. 6): Awe! Thanks. I thought the whole 'stages of evil' would make a nice touch.**

**Nicolive (ch. 7): Really? Well, here's another one. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Iowa? I like Iowa. **

**anonymus girl: Your continuation is here! Still a little suspenseful, hope you survive! Lol. But, yeah. I hope you liked it.**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: Thank you and here's that update!**


	9. Chapter 9-The Only King?

**Chapter 9- The Only King?**

**A/N: Heeeeeeyo! I'm back… for the third time today! Yeah-yah! Okay… (I'm a little hyper. I just ate like, three chocolate bars. YUMMY.) Ummmm… Oh yeah! Time for the story.**

Kalakai POV-

"Well?" I asked them impatiently. "Tick, tock. Time is wasting. He grows more evil by the minute. Your decision is?"

The kings looked at each other. "We'll do it." They said together.

I let an evil smile creep across my face. "Excellent. Go ahead, Brady. Drink it."

He nodded obediently. "Yes, my king." He gulped it down.

"Now." I said. "Repeat after me. I, the king of Kinkow,"

"I, the king of Kinkow," They said sadly.

"Resign from my position."

Boomer sniffed. "Resign from my position."

Boz seemed hesitant. "R-r-resign from my position…"

I smirked. "Hereby leaving Brady Parker,"

They both were trying not to… cry? Wow. "Hereby leaving Brady Parker,"

"As the only king."

They both glanced at each other. "As the only king." Boomer said slowly.

Boz bit his lip. "Aw, man…"

"Just say it!" Boomer and I both snapped.

"As the o-only king." He stuttered.

I sneered, satisfied.

"Now kiss Mikayla, Brady!" Boomer yelled.

I chuckled. "Oh no. That wasn't part of the deal. Brady is still 25 percent evil. Soon he will regain the evil you washed away. Good doing business with you kings! Or should I say, ex-kings?"

Brady POV-

I squinted. Kalakai was leading Lanny and I to a separate wing of the castle. We had just gone through a big steel door. Only Kalakai was able to open it. I felt a little groggy. I realized how easy it was to fight Kalakai's spell, now that I was only a quarter evil.

I stopped walking. "Brady, come." Kalakai insisted.

"N-no. I'm not a dog." I said rudely. I reluctantly took a step, though. The enchantment was still there, no matter how slight it was.

Kalakai sighed. "Why must you make this so difficult? Lanny give me the ring you took back from Boz."

Lanny froze and gulped. "I was supposed to take that back? Ummm…"

Kalakai scowled. "You don't have it?"

Lanny shook his head.

"YOU BUSHY-EYEBROWED IDIOT!" He roared making the both of us flinch. "You mean to say, we have no means of making Brady's evil advance faster than 1 percent per half hour?"

"Mmm hmm… Can't you just cast another spell on him?" Lanny squeaked.

Kalakai frowned. "I could, but it would be temporary! We have to wait 37 ½ hours!"

I felt the urge to apologize to Kalakai. I bit my lip, but it slipped. "I'm sorry, your majesty."

Kalakai turned to me. "Ah. Obeying me is a habit, isn't it?"

"Yes. Bad habits are the hardest to get rid of unfortunately." I spat spitefully. I had to use as much self control as possible to hold in the my king that was bound to follow.

"Fantastic! At least SOMEONE around here can follow directions, LANNY!" Kalakai glared at the young boy.

Lanny stared at the ground. "Sorry, my king." He said bitterly.

"Now, come on you two. We are going to a room where we can spy on my brother, Malakai." He spat the last two words.

"Yes, sir." Lanny said quickly.

"Okay." I involuntarily began to follow them.

Boomer POV-

Once again, I sat in Malakai's room with Boz.

"So, let me get this straight. You subdued the evil on your brother but failed to save him? Oh boy. My brother has taken them to a restricted part of the evil castle. Chances are, Kalakai will get impatient. He's going to try to create another ring. What you boys need is Lanny. He knows the cure for the rings, and for your brother. He knows all things evil. Last time Kalakai was here he gave Lanny the Not-so-great Book. It has everything awful and evil about the island. All potions, creatures, spells. Anything evil. The book will show you how to restore the king rings to their former glory. If you can just get Brady to wear all three rings at their good stage, Brady will be cured. But you can't let Brady wear the faulty ring, if Kalakai manages to create it. It will be far more evil than the others, for it started that way."

"Wait." I interrupted. "Didn't the third ring start out that way, too?"

Malakai sighed. "No, you see… When they first made the rings, there were two. One for Kalakai and one for me. Kalakai's ring became tainted with evil after the first time the twin moons came. Just like you and Brady, Kalakai and I took turns sitting in the evil throne. For me, the moon stayed a pearly white. But for Kalakai… it turned ruby red. He was dumbstruck. He hadn't been evil before, but hearing the island say he was… It truly turned him evil. He became dark and so did his ring. After I transformed him into a fish, his ring was never found. They forged a new one, and acted as if it was the true ring of Kalakai. Boomer, the ring you wear is mine. The ring Brady used to wear, but is now worn by Boz is the ring they forged after my brother became a fish. And the ring Brady is destined to wear is Kalakai's."

"What do you mean, 'destined to wear'?" I asked.

"I mean that is his destiny. That is the way the prophets have foretold it."

I nodded. "Continue."

He looked at me. "Brady is now the only king. You no longer have power here. There are three ways this could go. Kalakai wins, rules through Brady, and makes Boz a servant or,"

"Wait. Makes me a servant? What would happen to Boomer?" Boz seemed concerned.

Malakai was silent.

I gulped. "Okay, what are the other options?"

"The other way is you cure Brady and he restores your positions as kings."

"I like that one." Boz and I said together.

"So what's the third option?" Boz asked.

Malakai sighed. "It is what will be necessary if King Brady becomes completely evil."

We grew quiet. "That's not going to happen." I insisted. "Let's stick with the second option."

Brady POV-

I was staring at Kalakai. He was intently studying me, with mounting frustration. "For evil's sake Parker! Will you quit fighting me?"

I considered it. I thought about what I did the first time. Just accepting defeat. Deciding that I couldn't fight. Sitting back and going with the flow. It was so much easier last time. I just let Kalakai's magic do everything. But this time, I had fought him. It had been so draining.

While I was thinking, Lanny slid over to me. "Cousin, I think it would be in your best interests to let Kalakai handle this."

I searched his face. I could tell he was scared too. "Why don't you fight him, Lanny?"

He raised his incredibly bushy eyebrows. "I don't fight him, because I don't see a reason to."

I looked at Lanny. I realized now what I had to do. "Maybe you don't see a reason, Lanny." I said. Using every bit of rebelliousness I had left in me I managed to burst out. "But I do."

**A/N: Whatcha think? I'm so happy! I've gotten over 700 views for this story! Yay! Now, reply time eh?**

**Wadeyboy: Hahaha I love that word! Thank you! That was the AWESOMENESSIST review ever! Lol!**

**yummy42: Thanks! This is my third. Still on that roll! LOL! Hahaha did you hit refresh again? Me? Bubbly? YAY BUBBLES! Thank you!**

**Den Blue: Gosh, thank you!**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: He's fighting the power! GO BRADY! Hahaha yeah… Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10- How to Cure a ring

**Chapter 10- **

Brady POV-

"W-what?" He sputtered. "But you-you're going to give up, right?"

I smirked. "N…" I stopped. I felt a icy cold burst in my head. It was like a brain freeze, but worse.

I felt my knees buckle. They gave out. I managed to turn my head to see Kalakai pointing his staff at my head. "That's enough of that." He said stiffly. "Now what was this about giving up?"

I looked up at him, my expression one of pain and horror. "Over my dead body." I spat.

He glared at me. "Brady. You're going to be evil either way. If you give up, there's less suffering."

I shook my head. "No."

He sighed. "Fine. Have it your way." He walked over to Lanny. He held up a ring that was pure black. "This is a test run of my faulty ring. The effects are not as permanent nor fast as the real thing will be. Your evil will increase greatly." He sneered at me, as he forced the ring onto my finger.

I shuddered. "Feeling better, Brady?" He cackled.

"Yes, master." I chimed. I felt so dumb. I was pretty much free, and I let him drag me under again. Way to go Brady.

Kalakai looked absolutely ecstatic. "Now, you're fifty percent evil. That gave you quite a boost. Your evil will begin to advance at five percent per half hour. That leaves us five hours. So… Go get those rings!" He ordered.

I simply gave him a nod before marching out.

Boomer POV-

We saw Brady enter the plaza. Again he held a large machete. We were in the throne room. "Boomer, I believe you have something of interest to me." His voice was stone cold.

"What would that be?" I asked innocently.

He began to advance. "I think you know."

"I'm not giving you those rings!" I tried to sound brave.

Brady scowled. "I think you are… unless you'd rather I take them from Boz?"

I gulped. He had noticed the ring poking out of Boz's pocket. He pushed me aside rudely, and started to close in on Boz.

"Give me the rings." He demanded.

"I'd rather not." Boz squeaked.

He pushed Boz against Jiki Kiki. "It was fun when you were the one pushing ME around. Capturing ME. It's not as fun when I'M the one imprisoning YOU is it Boz?"

I squinted. "What? Boz never imprisoned you!"

Brady laughed cruelly. "That's what you think."

"Boz did you capture Brady?" I questioned.

"Now's not the best time bro!" Boz swallowed, eying Brady's machete.

"Go ahead Boz." Brady chuckled I've got, oh… Four and a half hours to kill?"

"Yeah… Well… I sorta, kinda, kidnapped Brady with Candace's help. But now that I think about it… Probably not a good idea."

"You kidnapped my brother?" I exclaimed, irritated.

"I know… I'm sorry bro… Little help here?" He whimpered, looking at the machete pointed at his chest.

I was going to help Boz, when I saw Lanny. "Lanny!" I chased Lanny down until I had cornered him.

"Oh… Hey Cuz!" He squeaked nervously.

"Look Lanny, there's no time for small talk! Do you or do you not have the Not-So-Great Book?"

Lanny gaped at me. "You know about that? I mean… I don't have a clue about what that is!"

I rolled my eyes. "Lanny. Where's the book?"

Lanny squirmed. "Ihiditinthevault." He coughed.

"What?"

"Ihiditinthevault." He coughed.

"WHA?" I insisted.

"I HID IT IN THE VAULT!" He screamed. "It's behind the ruby incrusted treasure chest!"

I went over to the vault. I punched in 626. It opened and I moved the treasure chest. Tucked next to it was a black book with the word 'BEWARE' written on it in silver. Slowly I picked it up, and scanned the table of contents.

"Aha! Found it!" I cried triumphantly. "Page 2113." I flipped to the right page. "Lightening an object that has been darkened. To lighten an object that has been darkened, you must have the king of Kinkow touch the object and tell it to lighten."

I groaned. "There is only one other way." I read aloud. "And that is for the item to be dropped into Mt. Spew at exactly midnight." I groaned again. "Lets see. This whole ordeal started at five… We had five hours… An hour passed after we used all five… So it's eleven!"

Lanny looked at his watch. "Actually, it's eleven thirty-two."

"Quick Lanny! We have to go to Mt. Spew!"

Lanny grimaced. "Oh no."

Boz POV:

I watched as Boomer and Lanny jumped in the King Cruiser and drove away. "Thanks a lot!" I yelled after them.

"I'm going two say what I said to my other brother three months ago."

I glared at the raven-haired boy who was currently pressing a sword to my chest. "What's that?"

"The ring or your life." He paused. "Or in this case… The rings or your life."

"I-I only have one. Boomer had the other two the whole time."

He scowled. "Okay. THE RING OR YOUR LIFE."

"Let him go."

I glanced behind Brady to see a certain guard girl holding a machete to his back.

"Drop the weapon." She said calmly.

Brady's eyes got wide. His sword clattered to the ground. He slowly turned around. "Not you again…" He hissed.

"Boz, pick up Brady's machete." She instructed.

I quickly snatched it up. I looked up to see Mikayla eying him suspiciously. "What I don't get is that you weren't like this this morning."

He continued to scowl. "That wasn't me. That was a clone that evaporated six hours ago."

She gasped. "You were in the vault behind the vault again?"

"No." He snickered. "King Kalakai created this one."

She frowned. "Oh."

"Why? Wishing **I **was the one to apologize to you?"

"NO." She blurted angrily.

"Whatever."

I watched as Brady suddenly smiled evilly. Then, in one fluent motion, he knocked our machetes out of our hands and caught them. He pointed one at me and one at Mikayla. "Shoes on the other foot now." He chuckled. "The ring?" He added lazily.

I reluctantly gave it up.

"Now, where is our brother headed to?" He inquired.

"Lanada." Mikayla fibbed.

"Lanada sunk this morning." He snapped.

"He's taking them to the evil castle!" I lied.

Brady turned away. "Thanks. You're lucky you decided to squeal. Next time, though… Then he walked off.

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers! They deserve replies, do they not? Unfortunately, we have gotten no new reviews. **_**Audience: Awwwwwwww…. **_**Yes a shame. Next time maybe.**


	11. Chapter 11- So Close

**Chapter 11- So Close**

**A/N: Hey there! I'm back! Cookies for everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed! Smiles for everyone who read but did not review, favorite or follow! Okay children, STORY TIME! (Hee hee.)**

Boomer POV-

I had finally made it to Mt. Spew. It was exactly 11:58. I held the two rings in my hand. I knew there was one more, and I could tell with my twinstincts that Brady had it. (I know what you guys are thinking. Twinstincts? You guys are triplets! Yeah, but me and Brady are so close, we had twinstincts. Boz wasn't as close to us so he didn't have them.) Anyways, I figured once we got the good rings on him, we could convince him to lighten the third.

Lanny glanced at me. He appeared to be stalling. "Cousin," He began, "why must you insist on curing Brady? Is it really worth it? Look at the way he's acting. Spending all this time and energy to save him sure seems like a waste."

I looked at my younger cousin. "Well Lanny, he's my brother. Family is family. I love my brother. Right now Brady is under a spell and is not himself. I know what he's really like and I want him back. This Brady may not be great, but I know the other one is."

Then I saw it was midnight. I released the rings. They tumbled down towards the bubbling lava below. They hit the lava and penetrated the surface. They sunk lower and lower. Suddenly, they shot up out of the volcano. The rings had transformed from a dark murky gold, to the brightest most beautiful shade of gold you could ever hope to lay eyes on. They hovered in the air, before coming down and gracefully landing in my hand.

Lanny looked shocked. "Whoa…." He murmured.

Rings in hand, I turned to Lanny. "Come on, cuz. We've gotta find Brady!"

Brady POV-

Calmly I sat in the castle with Kalakai. He uneasily eyed me, distrust evident in my eyes. I could see the indecisiveness rising to the service. He was unsure that Boomer would show up, but I knew better.

"What time is it Brady?" He asked impatiently.

I sighed. I couldn't figure out what was taking so long. "It's 12:30. Four hours until I'm completely evil."

Kalakai glared at me. "So you're sure Boomer will be here?"

I nodded. "Using my twinstincts, I can tell he's headed this way. He's cured two rings and will arrive to put them on me."

I sure hoped he hurried up. I was getting impatient as well. I could feel what had been a little seed of evil growing. It was quite painful. Struggling was getting more and more difficult.

"HE CURED TWO? BUT MY RING!" He howled in fury.

I smirked. "No." I knew what he was referring to. As much as I wanted to say, Yep your ring is LONG GONE! I spoke, "This one's yours." I unwillingly pulled the ring out of my pocket.

His eyes grew absolutely huge. "Put it on!" He greedily hissed. "PUT IT ON."

I obediently slipped on the ring. I silently gasped. I knew I had been at around 60 percent, but I was now at a solid 75. It hurt to feel so much more evil enter. It was like Kalakai himself was attempting to enter my soul. Unfortunately for me, he was succeeding.

"What about the ring you were making?" I managed to utter through the pain.

He frowned. "I failed. My evil is not strong enough."

I nodded as I started to feel the effects of the amnesia stage. Memories slipped away like rain on a tin roof. I was just barely able to recognize Boomer as he burst in, with Lanny in tow.

Lanny kept attempting to sneakily snatch the rings, but every time he did so, Boomer would move his hand. He was failing miserably.

I blinked. Immediately I saw Lanny, with a familiar looking boy.

"Brady, stop!" He yelled. "You have to listen to me!"

For some reason, the boy's words caused fury to rise up in me. I turned on him. A cruel smile flashed across my face. "I don't have to do anything you tell me to do! Although, if you want me to I'll gladly kill you…"

He gasped and dodged me as I swung my machete at him. He glanced at my hand. A look of understanding flickered across his face. "You're wearing the dark ring and a faulty ring! Take them off!"

I sneered. "I don't know who you think you are, but I DON'T have to listen to you!" I took a stab at him.

He swiftly moved to the side. "Brady, go ahead. But remember, we're brothers. We care about each other. And I miss you Brady! I miss the OLD you!"

I stared into his eyes. Something was jumping around in the back of my head. I froze as a boatload of memories came pouring into my mind. I felt myself remember that I was fighting Kalakai. I was against him. I needed to help my brother. The bit of resistance I had left was showing itself. It was ready. It began to emerge, ready to win this battle. I stood still and oblivious to the occurrences around me.

Boomer POV-

I saw the opportunity and lunged forward. Grabbing the rings, I yanked them off. One glimmered, where as the other evaporated. Brady didn't move. He didn't so much as blink. He was too busy internally bickering with himself.

"BRADY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kalakai roared. Realization washed over his face. "ARE YOU… FIGHTING ME?"

I watched in wonder as Brady stood completely frozen, absorbed in his own little world.

Before Kalakai could stop me, I reached forward and slid the two lightened rings on Brady's finger. This seemed to awaken him. He blinked slowly, before turning around. His goatee was gone, and his eyes were his usual chocolate brown.

Kalakai gaped at Brady. "No." He began to wail in outrage. "NO! ALL MY HARD WORK! I WILL **NOT **BE DEFEATED!" He seized his staff. Swinging it around, he pointed it at Brady. A bright red laser came out an flew at Brady, hitting him right in the chest.

Brady gasped and fell to the ground.

**A/ N: Uh-oh! What happened to Brady? Guess you'll have to wait and find out! Review reply time!**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: Hahaha! Yup, he did need to hurry. Thank you, and here's that update!**

**Guest: She may. I can't give that away yet. If I do do a kiss, there may be some detail but not much. I don't normal write kisses in detail. It's just not my writing style.**

**nicolive (ch. 8): Oh nice! You don't live too far from me… Relatively speaking. And thank you! I really hope you liked this chapter! **

**nicolive (ch. 9): As long as it's not the third way right? Lol. Thank you so much!**

**nicolive (ch. 10): I think you may be most of the reviews on this story! Lol! Brakayla moment indeed! There might be more of those… ;) Thank you! Rossome? That's a new one! **

**Guest: Thank you! Here's another chapter for you!**


	12. Chapter 12-A Twist

**Chapter 12- A Twist**

**A/N: Hello, for the second time today! I'd like to thank those who reviewed, I really appreciate it guys! Thank you SO much! Oh, and please review on my Hannah Montana/Pair of Kings crossover! I can't update until I get one more vote. P.S. I understand this is short, but I needed to update, and I didn't have much time. **

Mikayla POV-

As Boz and I rushed to the castle, I felt a sinking feeling in my gut. What if we were too late? What if we had taken too long? What if… Brady was completely evil? We reached the castle door, and all these worries exited my head. Boz had stopped and was staring into the evil throne room. I looked in and held my breath.

Brady was facing Kalakai. He seemed confused. After that everything turned into a blur. All I remember is that Kalakai yelled something and pointed his staff at Brady. A bright red beam shot out and zapped him right in the chest. He had gasped and fainted.

"NO!" I cried. Not thinking, I ran forward. I jumped in between Kalakai and Brady. I held my machete to his chest. "You cold-blooded killer…" I advanced, causing him to be pinned to the wall.

He just chuckled. "Oh he's not dead. At least, most of him isn't."

"You killed the good in him." I said as I was struck by realization.

"Most of it. If I killed all of it, I'm afraid that he would no longer be himself. I need him to be himself for my plan to work. There is still the slightest sliver of good in him, but eventually he will learn to disguise that as well."

Brady rose. His gaze was polluted with disgust and hatred. He looked the same. The difference was of course, the goatee and darker eyes. There was another distinguishing feature as well. This Brady had no sparkle of joy in his eyes.

"You… ruined him." I tried not to cry.

Kalakai sighed. "I wish. No, he's reparable. Sadly for you, you won't get that chance."

I watched as Kalakai sneered at Brady. "Brady. Kill the girl."

For a moment, I saw the old Brady. The one that would never harm a thing. The kind one, the caring one, the sweet one, the one that loved me. The one I loved. But in a second, that Brady was back under lock and key. He was gone. Knowing this broke my heart. I felt a wall of fury rise within me. "Bring it on." Was all I said.

Kalakai snickered as Brady came towards me. We began to spar. Our machetes clashed in the center of us. I held it for a second. I tried to reason with him. "Brady… please. I know you're in there."

Brady scowled, and pulled his machete away. He swung it, this time at my head. I blocked it. "Brady, come ON. What will it take to make you come back?"

He continued to scowl. He then faked out as if going for my head, but changed course for my stomach. I was barely able to counter this.

"Brady please!" I begged. "Don't do this. I-"

He interrupted by swipe-kicking my legs. They came right out from under me and I fell to the ground. I stared up at the angry boy above me. I did the only thing I could think of doing. I reached up, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a brief kiss, two seconds at the most, but it was enough.

Brady stopped and stared at me. "Kayla? W-what's going on?"

I could see the small bit of good had grown with the kiss. "Brady, go stand by Boomer. Please."

He looked incredibly conflicted. He bit his lip.

Brady POV-

I squeezed my eyes shut tight. I just thought of the kiss Mikayla had just given me. I felt a surge of strength. I saw Mikayla staring at me, so I went and stood by Boomer.

"Well, well, well." Kalakai sounded bored. "You helped him learn to fight me again."

"Yeah, I did." She grinned. She tossed me the dark ring.

I used all my inner strength to say one simple word. "Lighten." I commanded quietly.

Kalakai looked outraged. "Fine. No matter. Because," He grabbed her arm, "I have you." He seized his staff, which was leaning on his throne. "And," He added, "He's still half evil."

"Brady. Join me, and let go of the light side." He instructed.

"No." I automatically responded.

He cackled cruelly. "Let me reword this. Join me and let go of the light side or… This girl of yours? She dies."

I was not sure what to do. "But… I… Okay. Just let her go."

He released her and cornered me. "I have an idea. Why don't you just transfer your power as king to me?"

Suddenly I felt my brain form a plan. "Deal."

"What?!" Everyone in the room howled.

"BRADY NO!"

I ignored her. "I, Brady Parker, the only king of Kinkow,"

"DON'T DO IT!" She cried.

I glanced at her. Mouthing, 'Trust me' I continued. "resign from my position,"

"Go on!" Kalakai insisted.

"And hereby transfer my power to," I paused.

Kalakai screeched at him. "SAY IT!"

He stared at me and a faint smile flickered across my face. "Mikayla Makoola."

**A/N: I don't feel very chatty so I'll just reply to your reviews. YAY REPLYING! Who said that?**

**Nicolive: I know. I pitied him too! Rossome… That's so cool! I used to be a huge Ross Lynch fan, so I'm going to have to use that word more often! Now I prefer Mitchel Musso, though. Thank you! **

**FrazzledRose: Thank you! Here's that update!**

**yummy42: Thank you! This cliffhanger-y enough? ;) I really am! I can't wait for your next chapter either!**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: I know right! Thank you, and here's that update!**

**iLovePairOfKings: Thank you and here's that update!**

**Cailey: Thank you! Here's that update!**

**monkey96207: Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13-The Finale

**Chapter 13- The Finale**

**A/N: Hey people. I'm thinking this may be the last chapter… Thank you for reading, guys and gals! This story was really fun to write. Your reviews were even more fun to read! Thank you so much!**

Brady POV-

Kalakai looked stricken. Mikayla gasped. "What?" She asked in disbelief.

I smiled my cockiest smile. "No thank you Brady? No you're the best Brady? No…"

I was interrupted by Kalakai's screaming. "I' M GOING TO KILL YOU BRADY PARKER!"

I gulped. "Not what I was going to say… Oh my!" I ducked as he swung his staff at my head.

"No." Kalakai's voice began sickly sweet. I could hear every ounce of control he had left pouring out of his voice. There was only the smallest bit of me that was still obedient, but it began to emerge. "You were going to say you would join me."

Mikayla seemed to understand the struggle I was undergoing. As I opened my mouth, Mikayla covered it. With her other hand, she pulled the rings off my hand.

"No, Kalakai. That's not what he was going to say." She let go of my mouth.

She slipped on the rings. She pointed at him. It was weird how confident she seemed. It was as if someone was talking for her. "_Arravibio._" She commanded in a tongue I didn't understand.

The rings began to glow. They were giving off a radiant white hue. Suddenly, they shot out a purplish beam. It hit Kalakai's staff. As soon as it did, the staff went soaring out of his hand and into hers.

She smiled. Gripping the staff, she lifted it up and touched my head. I felt all the evil in me flee. It felt amazing. I can't explain it. It was as if all the beauty and wonderful things in the world had flown into my heart and soul. It was if all the things dark and treacherous had been banished. I closed my eyes and savored the sensation.

Mikayla laughed at my reaction and walked over to Boz. She took her staff, and instead of gently touching his head, she whacked it. I could see the last bit of evil leave him as well. I tried to hold in a chuckle as he opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you and OUCH." He said begrudgingly.

Then she looked at Kalakai. "_Saevilamo beac grandeur._" She said angrily.

Kalakai's eyes grew wide. "No… No… I don't understand… This is not possible!" He grew pale.

Then he began to shrink. He slowly transformed into that ugly lizard Yamakoshi. Mikayla touched him and said, "_Donautam neruant." _

Yamakoshi looked astounded. Lanny rushed over and put him into a fish bowl.

"What did you say?" Boomer, Boz and I asked at the exact same time.

She chuckled. "First to summon the staff, I said 'Come here.' Then to turn him into a fish, I said 'Become a less harmful form.' Finally I said 'Do never return.'"

"What is that language?" I asked.

"It's a language that used to be spoken by Ancient Kinkowan Royalty. I suppose once you made me a royal, I learned it. Oh, speaking of that… You guys probably want to be royals again, huh?"

We all nodded eagerly. She looked at us sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but since by blood I'm not royalty, the only one I can make into a king again is the one who made me a queen."

We stared at her blankly. "Brady." She said in her 'duh' tone of voice.

"Ohhhh." Boomer and Boz chorused.

"Sweet!" I cheered.

Mikayla rolled her eyes as Boomer and Boz glared at me. "Okay…." She sighed. "I, Mikayla Makoola, the queen of Kinkow, resign from my position and hereby return my power to the one who gave it to me, Brady Parker."

I smiled as I felt all Mikayla's power return to me. I gently slipped the rings of her fingers and put them on mine.

"Dude!" Boz protested. "Here's the part where you give us our power back and hand us our rings!"

I considered it. "Why should I give you your power back Boz? You did capture me." I taunted.

"Come on, bro! Please?" He begged.

I fake-sighed. "Okay. I, Brady Parker, the king of Kinkow, restore the positions of king to my brothers, Boz and Boomer. Hereby allowing us to rule together."

My power grew slightly less prominent, as their rightful spots as kings came back to them. I tossed them each a ring. Mikayla smiled at us. Tossing us the staff, she grinned. "Lighten it!" She insisted.

We nodded and all grabbed it with one hand. "Lighten!" We said together.

The staff gleamed. We each kept our hold on it and grinned at each other.

Mikayla beamed. "Long live the kings!" She said joyfully.

We looked at each other and held the staff up together. We gasped as it began to emanate golden waves. They flowed out from the staff and went in every which direction. I could tell that we were no longer on the dark side, yet we were standing in the same place we had been. The dark castle was now beautiful, and not at all scary.

"Mikayla, what's going on?" Boomer and I asked.

Her eyes filled with tears. "Congratulations my kings! You have led this island to it's golden age!"

Brady Narrating- Present day

And every now and then, I go back to the Lady of the Cave's cave. I see that the drawing of me and Boomer had not been completed. It continues to show Boz next to us. Behind us is Mikayla who's face shows a youthful smile.

I love to look at the pictures that follow. Boz and Candace on their wedding day, Boomer and Rebecca on their wedding day, and then my favorite… Mikayla and I on our wedding day. Now we have kids. Their names are Kayla and Brooklyn. They are twin girls. They look just like their mom, with my eyes.

Boz and Candace have a child as well. It's a crazy boy. He reminds me of Boomer, Boz and I. His name is Baden. He has bright red hair and a mischievous smile.

Then there are Boomer and Rebecca's children. They are triplets. There is Brittany, who looks just like her mom. Bailey, who also looks just like her mom. And then there's Bradley. He looks like a mix of Boomer and I. He has Boomer eyes, and skin, but he has my goofy smile and long black hair.

I've decided that when the kids are all old enough to become the six(!) rulers of Kinkow, I will sit them down and tell them about the island. Tell them about the place that used to be known as the dark side. Tell them about me and Kayla and Brooklyn's mom. And then, to finish it off, I'll tell them about the time Mikayla and I officially got together. During _**The Return of the Evil King.**_

**A/N: Done! Did you like it? I'd really like to know! Please tell me in a review! It could be just one word like, cool. I don't mind. I just want to know what people thought! Thank you so much for reading! I'll reply to your reviews for the last time this story.**

**whoopi123: Thank you!**

**Nicolive: Yeah you were! That's a good thing! My goal was 100 and you helped me get halfway, so thank you! Thanks again!**

**anonymus girl: Thank you!**

**KT: Thank you!**


End file.
